callofdutyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Jack Mitchell
Jack Mitchell est le personnage jouable de Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. Il est un ex-Marine qui a rejoint Atlas Corporation puis la Sentinel Task Force. Il a servi dans le Corps des Marines des États-Unis avant son meilleur ami, Will Irons se sacrifia pour détruire un lanceur de HAVOC. Après la mort de Will, son père Jonathan Irons a offert Mitchell un emploi à l'Atlas Corporation. Biographie Jeunesse Mitchell est né en 2027 aux Etats Unis d'un père étant un ancien Marine. Il s'est engagé peu avant d’être déployé en Corée du Sud dans l'USMC en même temps que son meilleur ami, Will Irons. United States Marine Corps de service et la Corée du Sud En 2054, il est déployé en "Pods" (Capsule de transport de troupes) à Séoul en Corée du sud avec Will Irons, Cormack et d'autres Marines pour contrer une attaque massive des Nord-Coréens. Mitchell et les Marines nettoient donc les rues de Séoul jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent contraints de détruire des lanceurs HAVOC. Mitchell et Will Irons se chargent de cette mission et placent une charge pour détruire ce lanceur, mais la porte se referme sur Irons lui bloquant le bras. La charge amorcée et ne pouvant rien faire de plus, il pousse Mitchell hors du véhicule pour lui sauver la vie. L'explosion projette des morceaux de la canonnière sur Mitchell lui enlevant son bras. Il est secouru juste après par Cormack. ATLAS Après la mort de Will Irons, Mitchell assiste à son enterrement avec Cormack et rencontre le père de Will, Jonathan Irons qui lui propose de rejoindre sa société privée, ATLAS. Mitchell rejoint Atlas et a reçu une «seconde chance» à une carrière militaire sous la forme d'un bras prothétique high-tech. Pendant la formation, Mitchell est devenu connu et se lia avec Ilona, Gideon et Joker, certains des meilleurs agents d'Atlas. Sauvetage du premier ministre nigérien La première mission réelle de Mitchell avec Atlas était le sauvetage du premier ministre nigérien Samuel Abidoyo, des forces KVA dirigés par un terroriste anti-occidental nom de code Hadès. Il est vite devenu évident que Hadès ne visait pas le premier ministre, mais un technologue qui avait assisté à la même conférence. Mitchell et Gideon sauvent le technologue et le ramènent au siège de l'Atlas sur la commande de Jonathan Irons. Explosion d'un réacteur nucléaire à Seattle Peu de temps après, les centrales nucléaires du monde entier ont été prises d'assaut par les forces de KVA massives, et Atlas a été assigné pour reprendre l'usine Pacific Power Vekron à Seattle, Washington. Mitchell, Gideon et Joker ont réussi à repousser les troupes KVA de la station d'alimentation, mais il était trop tard pour arrêter les réacteurs de l'explosion, un destin qui serait partagé avec chaque station de puissance que le KVA a attaqué. Après ces attaques, le monde est propulsé dans un état de chaos et de désarroi, avec cinquante mille personnes qui se font tuer et beaucoup plus déplacées. Localisation du Dr. Danois à Detroit Quatre ans plus tard, Atlas est devenue la plus grande société dans le monde, en raison de son soutien dans le monde entier des victimes des attentats KVA. Atlas a maintenant des bases dans presque tous les pays dans le monde et fournit aide et hébergement pour les populations. Mitchell, Gideon et Joker sont stationnés dans la ville abandonnée de Detroit pour trouver et capturer le bras droit de main de Hadès, le Dr Pierre Danois. Ils le trouve caché dans un hôpital et l'emmène au siège de l'Atlas pour interrogatoire. Ilona parvient à obtenir des réponses de lui et il indique que Hadès est à Santorin, en Grèce, en réunion avec ses conseillers financiers supérieurs. La chasse de Hadès à Santorin Irons envoie une petite équipe d'Atlas pour assassiner Hadès, malgré la forte opposition du gouvernement américain. Après une embuscade des forces du KVA, la mission est réussie et Mitchell tue Hadès après une mêlée brutale. Le dernier mot de Hadès est "Irons sait !" avant de donner à Mitchell une puce, puis Mitchell donne la puce à Ilona. Départ d'Atlas avec Ilona De retour au siège d'Atlas au Nouveau Bagdad, Mitchell et Gideon sont informés par Ilona que l'enregistrement qu'Hadès leur a donné montre le technologue sauvé au Nigeria qui avertit Jonathan Irons des attaques imminentes du KVA sur les réacteurs nucléaires dans le monde, Irons tue le technologue et garde les secret ces avertissements pour faire un profit et monter en puissance grâce à ce désastre imminent. Mitchell et Ilona sont déterminés à laisser Atlas mais Irons arrive avec des soldats d'Atlas et les maintients en détention. Gideon reste fidèle à Irons et refuse de les aider. Un homme inconnu ("X") contacte Mitchell à travers ses communications et permet à Mitchell et Ilona de s'échapper. Bien que Gideon a une chance de les arrêter, lui et Joker les ont laissé filer. Cormack est révélé, maintenant opérateur et leader du groupe Sentinel, une élite US-multinationale dirigée par une équipe des opérations spéciales formée pour enquêter sur les attaques du KVA et de Atlas Corporation. Sentinel, les biens personnels de Irons et de l'Antarctique Mitchell et Ilona se joignent chez les Sentinel Task Force et aident Cormack et Knox à infiltrer le domaine privé de Jonathan Irons à Bangkok, Thaïlande, pour récupérer des informations mystérieuses sur une opération appelé "Manticore". Ils découvrent que Manticore est un agent biologique qui n'affecte pas l'ADN de personnes sur les bases de données d'Atlas. Une importante cargaison de Manticore, créé par le Dr Pierre Danois, est dirigé sur l'Argentine, mais Sentinel parvient à abattre l'avion cargo au dessus de l'Antarctique et de sécuriser la cargaison. Pendant le processus, Mitchell, Ilona et Cormack sont capturés par une escouade d'Atlas sous le commandement de Gideon, mais Gideon trahit ses camarades d'Atlas et les aide à récupérer un échantillon de la cargaison Manticore. Détruire l'usine Manticore et l'attaque sur San Francisco Gideon rejoint ensuite le Groupe Sentinel et soulève le couvercle sur une usine d'Atlas en Bulgarie qui produit Manticore. Les Sentinels infiltrent l'usine et la détruise avant de se échapper dans un réservoir expérimental d'Atlas. Quelques mois plus tard, Jonathan Irons devient un membre officiel du Conseil de sécurité des Nations Unies et délivre un discours intimidant les Nations Unies et déclare la guerre sur les gouvernements du monde. Il fait suite à ces menaces et les attaques aux États-Unis à la Troisième Flotte à San Francisco en démolissant le pont Golden Gate. Mitchell et Gideon tentent d'arrêter l'attaque mais ne parviennent pas. Cormack et Knox se joignent à eux et reprennent le transporteur, repoussant plusieurs navires d'Atlas attaquants dans le processus. Attaque finale sur Atlas Après l'attaque d'Irons sur les États-Unis, Sentinel envoie une force massive à l'assaut du siège d'Atlas à la Nouvelle-Bagdad, en Irak. Mitchell, Ilona, Cormack, Gideon et Knox conduisent l'attaque et juste avant que Sentinel ont gagné la bataille, Irons déploie Manticore et toutes les forces. Knox, est anéanti instantanément. Mitchell, Ilona, et Gideon ne sont pas affectés parce que, comme d'anciens employés d'Atlas, leur ADN est dans la base de données d'Atlas et sont donc inoculés et Cormack était en dehors de la zone des attaques de l'effet. Ils sont, cependant, capturés par les forces de l'Atlas comme Irons fait un discours de victoire à ses soldats et les citoyens de la Nouvelle-Bagdad. Incarcération Les trois protagonistes sont emmenés dans un camp de prisonniers de l'Atlas, où ils rencontrent Cormack. Irons confronte personnellement Mitchell et Cormack et tire sur Cormack, dans la jambe avant de désactiver la prothèse du bras de Mitchell, le rendant inutile. Ilona et Gideon parviennent à maîtriser leurs ravisseurs et sauvent Mitchell et Cormack. Au cours de leur fuite, ils apprennent que Irons a l'intention de lancer Manticore contre toute les bases militaires majeures dans le monde. Après, Mitchell, Ilona, Cormack, et Gideon s'évadent du camp, Cormack meurt de ses blessures. Mitchell, Ilona et Gideon jurent alors de tuer Irons et d'arrêter Manticore avant qu'il soit lancé. L'arrêt de Irons En l'absence de véritable plan, Mitchell et Gideon prennent d'assaut le centre de commandement de l'Atlas dans des AST (Armures de Mastodontes) réquisitionnés, Ilona les guide à travers l'installation. Ils parviennent à annuler le lancement de la fusée Manticore mais ils sont contraints d'abandonner leurs AST. Irons les confronte et verrouille leurs exosquelettes, les rendant incapables de se déplacer. Il refuse de les tuer dans une tentative pour montrer qu'il a encore un peu d'humanité en lui. Mitchell réussit à échapper aux limites de son exosquelette et rattrape Irons, et après une brève lutte au sommet du toit du siège de l'Atlas, Irons est maintenu par le bras prothétique inerte de Mitchell pour éviter de tomber du bord du balcon. Mitchell, incapable de se débarrasser d'Irons, rompt son propre bras prothétique afin de laisser tomber Irons. Gideon arrive à temps pour aider Mitchell, Mitchell commente que Atlas est toujours en liberté et la vraie guerre ne fait que de commencer. Galerie Marines AW.jpg|Mitchell, à droite, avec Will Irons et des Marines. 54.gif Tumblr neqpf1sUht1tt3wuco3 250.gif Mitchell.png Jack mitchell x reader i see you by nightwalkerin-d95xx3p.jpg F2d13cfdc2c6c7e3e2700945ab103e2881f76857 hq.gif Call-of-duty-advanced-warfare-un-trailer-qui-revele-le-visage-de-troy-baker-dans-le-jeu-14367268.jpg 10661945 932059730156581 7886592432289690474 o.jpg 4784485-7181547445-tumbl.png 7d8af9b32a67322a32c4fc28e54ee490.jpg 5300454-5704243750-tumbl.gif tumblr_neuipjDwHj1r0cy9wo3_500.png tumblr_ngprm7RPvZ1qi2twuo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk766tD6bU1trrym8o1_400.png Tumblr neqpf1sUht1tt3wuco2 250.gif Tumblr neqpf1sUht1tt3wuco5 250.gif Troyjack.jpg|Mitchell à droite et l'acteur qui prête sa voix au personnage, Troy Baker, à gauche Call of dutymitchell.jpg Call-of-Duty® -Advanced-Warfare 20141111210544.jpg Fcc9199a0f9771004f19fa2de2b2f54fd2d8ecc2 hq.jpg Call-of-Duty-Advanced-Warfare-Review-Xbox-One-464407-10.jpg Tumblr nk777p4YD01trrym8o1 500.png Tumblr neqpf1sUht1tt3wuco4 250.gif Tumblr nhqbqgTdzL1sjv7jdo1 500.jpg 6e920b20e68662ea5c59e55dd8ef0bb9.jpg 4542124345834.jpg Tumblr inline nerc0gazxY1qi5gpc.jpg Tumblr nl8b9s6E4j1si5zsvo1 400.gif Tumblr nj1qd7rblo1si5zsvo1 r2 250.gif 641824d91f24e9608f8d5d93a54a2c9b.jpg News our ps4 videos of advanced warfare-16037.jpg Call-of-Duty® -Advanced-Warfare 20141104201800.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-08-03-at-3.37.34-PM-640x353.png Tumblr nejvcy1cAD1si5zsvo3 r1 500.gif 1433143595 70439acb.gif 20141104114605.mp4.016.jpg Gideon and Mitchell.jpg 15527233057 048936a27a h.jpg Call-of-duty-advanced-warfare---party.jpg Mitchells Severed arm 2 AW.png|Mitchell traîné à la sécurité par Cormack après son bras a été sectionné. Advanced_Soldier_XBO.jpg|Prothèse de bras de Mitchell. Kingpin_and_group.jpg|Mitchell avec "Kingpin" McDonnell, Cormack et Gideon. Traffic Mitchell Testing Out the Fly Drone AW.png|Mitchell avec Gideon et Joker dans le cutscene d'ouverture du trafic. 5dfb9fe4f7cd02f29eaeb3d1d9186c49.jpg FAH-1082-00005.jpg Citations Anecdotes *Comme Yuri, Mitchell ne parle que dans les cinématiques. *Mitchell est le seul personnage jouable de la campagne d'Advanced Warfare. Catégorie:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Catégorie:Protagoniste Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:ATLAS Catégorie:Sentinel Task Force Catégorie:Marines Catégorie:Personnage jouable Catégorie:Américains